


What Blood REALLY Is

by KitskItloof (WitswItloof)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Brotherly Love, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Javier García, Paternal David, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/pseuds/KitskItloof
Summary: David lost one child and his wife, who never seemed to love him in the first place. His son and his brother finally return to him, however, and, somehow, he knows that things ARE going to be good again. Something is going to change in his future - he just needs to wait it out.(Might be OOC, not beta-read, expect chapters to be short.)





	What Blood REALLY Is

He took a deep breath, steadying himself in front of the mirror. Javi tilted his head this way and that, taking note of how the tiny scar under his eyebrow was fading rather fast. After what had happened to Kate and Mariana, he had felt like he was in some sort of slump, as though nothing was going to return to the way it was...

...then  _everything_ happened. In an instant, his life changed. He made friends, he made enemies, Richmond had started changing around him, and he had such a big part in it - it was reeling how he finally meant something more than a signature on a ball! He meant something for once in who-knows how long! It only took a few weeks for things to become more secure, though people were still having trouble feeling safe. That was something he would  _never_ blame someone for. 

"Hey, hotshot, you die in there?" he started at the sound of his brother's voice, letting out a small laugh as he opened the door, the older standing with his arms crossed and a brow raised. "It's like a shower and new set of clothes make-or-break your day." 

"Hey, I haven't had either of these things in forever, don't judge me for enjoying it!" in any other person's view, Javi might have sounded rude, or sudden, though his tone carried a playful lilt that he and his brother seemed to enjoy, were the laughter any sign to take note of. "I'm still kind of shocked that we all made it out alive." Javi immediately noticed his mistake, however, glancing to the side with a guilty look on his face. "Well, not-" 

"-Not all of us. I know." David sighed deeply, shaking his head after a minute and stepping away, looking the younger up and down. A black, long-sleeved shirt, with old grey fatigues as pants and white socks covering his feet, the black boots still held in one hands. "Those fit?" he gestured to the shoes, glancing back up. His brother seemed a bit relieved that the topic was dropped, shrugging casually.

"Haven't tried 'em on yet. When I do, though, I'll be sure to give you a call. Run circles around you." the younger gave his older brother a grin, hand not holding his new shoes placed on his hip as his head tilted slightly. "Unless you wanna put money on _you_ catching _me_ this time?"

"You just jinxed yourself, then, brother." his humor had clearly lightened the mood quite a lot, David grinning widely. It was rare to see him smile in general, Javier can barely imagine how little he had done it since he was separated from Javi, Kate, Mariana, and Gabe. "Just slip those on and, if they don't fit, limp your way outside. I heard we have a special visitor." 

Javier was already kneeling, tying up the shoelaces while looking up with a raised brow before returning to his work. "'Special visitor'? Who?" 

"Well, I can't say she'll be happy to see  _me_ , but you are someone she might just  _adore_." Javier rolled his eyes, standing and tapping the toes of the boots against the ground, David already walking up ahead. "Your friend Jesus gave me a warning. AKA he calmly mentioned how you'd be seeing a little friend again, and Gabe wasn't going to play Romeo alone much longer." 

"Wait-  _Clementine_ is here?!" David gave a casual shrug, the familiar silhouette of the teen turning to face the two right as Javier spoke. Clementine raised a brow, hand on her hip as Javi rushed closer, grinning widely. "Hey! I thought it would've been longer since you got back!" he laughed, getting a tiny grin from the dark-haired girl.

"Don't get  _too_ happy, now. I just thought that I'd stop by, check in on you. See how-" 

"-Your boyfriend was doing, maybe?" at the angry glare Clem gave him, Javier simply laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, you  _know_ I had to say it! You're all Gabe talks about, anyways. 'When do you think Clem is coming back?', 'What should I say?', 'How can I tell her I love her?'... Okay, he didn't _exactly_ say that last part..." Javi expanded at the disbelieving look she gave him, smiling brightly. 

"Have you found him - AJ - yet?" David spoke up, getting a sigh from the teen and a worried look from his brother. "I know I'm probably the last person you wanna talk to, but I'm worried about the little brat." 

"I haven't. I'm _just_ checking in." her voice lost all care and compassion from before and now turning as deadpan as her expression. David rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. Clementine turned to face Javi now, as if the older brother didn't exist. "It'll be storming soon. I'm staying here for the night. Does Gabe know I'm here?" 

"I can go find him, if you'd li-"

"-I'll find him myself." she quickly walked past him, giving David a rough shove on her way through. David and Javi shared a look, a scowl screwing up on the older's face before he quickly shook it off, turning on his heel and heading off in another direction, hands tightly clenched into fists. Despite what they had been through, there was no denying the fact that David had some... issues. 

"I can... I can go help her look, if..." Javi started up, though David simply waved him off over his shoulder, clearly needing some time to cool down. Javi sighed, turning away to follow after the little girl, whispering to himself. _"O-kay then. At least you didn't punch anyone... progress."_


End file.
